zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
She Takes After Her Mother
It was four o´clock at afternoon at Bunnyburrow. Around this time usually she was about to make dinner, as her husband would be soon home. Judy had just cleaned up the living room of her and Nick´s nice little burrow as she went to prepare the dinner. Today it would be mushroom pie with eggs for the foxes of the family, as well as Quillsbury biscuits for the dessert. Her children always loved the latter. One of the best thing about the houses in this village is that the dining tables were always huge, so there was always enough room for the entire family there. Nick and Judy had already seven children, and the dining place in their living room was just big enough for that. While settling down after such a long and intense career as a cop may sound like a drastic change, for Judy it was very easy getting used to. “Ah, he´ll be home soon. Just in time for dinner”, Judy smiled to herself as she wiped a stain off her apron. Suddenly, she noticed someone sneaking in the room. It was none other than a cute little gray-furred girl bunny with a fox tail, green eyes and clawed paws, wearing a dark-pink shirt and bluish pants. She was Laverne Hopps, the first biological child of the Hopps family. Carrying a magnifying glass with her, she looked around the room. The other children were still upstairs, but she was playing detective now around the kitchen. Now that she was the age of eight, the bunny girl had gotten really interested in detective stuff. She had read the popular adventure novel series about the famous detective Basil of Baker Street, and also heard of all the crimes her mother had solved during her ZPD days. Eventually, her interest had started to show every time she was playing. “Hmmm…suspicious footprints in the floor. My sense of smell tells me that they belong someone who bakes the best mushroom pie in the town”, Laverne said eagerly. “Amazing work, my little junior detective”, Judy smiled. She was delighted to see that her daughter shared similar interests as she did during her childhood. “Elementary, Mom”, Laverne giggled. As Judy took the pie from the oven, she could hear a car park in the garage. Her husband Nick had come home. “I´m home, sweetheart!” he said merrily as he came inside, handing roses to Judy along the way. The fox got an instant hug from his rabbit wife in return. “These are from my favorite florist, aren´t they?” Judy thought as she put them into a pot. Nick nodded in response. He turned into Laverne´s direction, and saw what she was doing. “My little treasure is playing detective again”, Nick smiled warmly. On the top of a cupboard near the oven, he noticed one of his hats, which was a fedora similar to those worn by noir-style detectives. Playfully, he placed it on Laverne´s head, and much to his surprise, it wasn´t too big for her. “Now you look the part for a super sleuth indeed”, Nick said. “Wow!Thanks, Dad!” Laverne said eagerly, keeping the hat on as she kept on playing until the dinner was ready. Nick decided to let her keep the hat because it fit her so well. Eventually, the other children came downstairs to enjoy the dinner as Judy brought it there. The rabbit was such a good cook that the entire family always enjoyed whatever meal she made for the day. It was easy to see why; she used mostly the products of her own farm in them after all. After the dinner, the children went back upstairs to play with the toy locomotive in their room. It was always one of their favorite toys, and the one they always loved to play with together in a group. Even Laverne put aside her detective stuff for a moment as she joined in. Judy went to wash the dishes, as Nick cleaned up the table. It took a while until both chores were done, and the married couple retreated to the couch in their living room. As the fox put on the fireplace, Judy sat reading on warm quilt on the couch. Her husband joined her there too after the fireplace was on, and leaned very close to her, with his paws around her. “They grow up so fast”, Judy thought as she looked in the direction of the children´s room. “And the more they grow, the more they start to show the same traits as we do. Laverne´s certainly heading down the same road as you were”, the fox smiled. “Maybe a little too much. Hope she won´t make the same mistakes I did”, Judy chuckled. “She may make some….but eventually she´ll make it through and show her true nature. She´s only eight years old and I can see how she is so much like you. Eager to help others, tenacious, energetic, not willing to give up, and deep down sweet like your blueberry pie”, Nick noted. “But she also has inherited a lot of your wit and sense of humor too. Looks like our personalities mix together even better than we thought, if it shows in our children”, Judy had some coffee. Nick agreed. He was happy that their children had “the best of both worlds” in a way. The fox had himself noticed that too, for he was the type of father that spent a lot of time with his children. “Well, there´s always room for smaller mammals nowadays in the ZPD after all. Even Bogo sees the benefits in that”, he said. “But everything I did in those cases wouldn´t have felt as important to me if you hadn´t been there with me. Ah, how I miss those days. The more crimes we solved and the more bad guys we busted, the more inseparable we became”, Judy reclined closer against Nick. “And I´m still thankful for all those years. Thanks to the hero of the city, I finally found a proper job in the city…as well as the most wonderful girl in the world”, Nick said as his tail wagged a bit. Judy wrapped her paw around Nick´s neck as she got closer and closer to her husband, with an urge to hug him. “After all these years, your cuddliness is still going strong”, a blushing Nick said. His cheeks were almost the same color as the flannel of his farmer wife. Judy closed her eyes, giving an adorable smile to him. “Nah, it´s just that feeling that you always bring out in me. A feeling that knows no age”, she said. “The best crimefighter and the best mother in Bunnyburrow are the same person, who also happens to be my wife….I feel now like the luckiest fox in the entire countryside”, Nick massaged Judy´s shoulders tenderly as he kissed her on the nose. He stroked her back, tail and butt a bit too. In the warmth of the fireplace, the Mr. and Mrs. Hopps rested a bit in each other´s peaceful embrace. Of all the ways of relaxing after a day full of hard work, this was their favorite way. “I´ve loved all of my years as a father. Can´t wait to see our little ones come to age eventually”, Nick said. “And you´ve been a great one, my dear. Thanks to your help, they have a bright future ahead”, Judy nodded while touching him softly. “With my mom and you, I´ve got to know the best kinds of mothers the world can have”, Nick nuzzled the beautiful rabbit. He was also happy that the most of the traits that he loved in Judy he could also see in their children now. Seeing Laverne playing detective had reminded him of that, which warmed his heart. His daughter had definitely taken after her mother. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories about mothers Category:Fanon Category:Stories